


It's Just Another Year

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: It's Ianto's birthday and he hates his birthday. Jack wants to change how Ianto perceives birthdays.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It's Just Another Year

Ianto POV

It’s my birthday tomorrow and I really don’t want it to be. I’ve never really liked birthdays. I guess they just make me feel older. When I was younger, they were more fun. Now they just remind me that another year has passed. Another year with Jack. They make me realise that Jack won’t get to spend the rest of his life with me. One day he will have forgotten all about me. He will have moved onto somebody else and he will never mention me again. Well maybe he will in passing. Like when he is drunk at a bar trying to chat up some guy. That’s why I told Jack there was to be no birthday celebrations. Nothing. He wasn’t even allowed to mention it in passing to the team. I know they will all have forgotten when it is anyway because I mean they don’t notice or care about me anyway. I don’t need reminding that I’m getting older when he just stays the same. I’ve got cards from Rhiannon and the kids which are cute. I am going over there tomorrow night with Jack but that is my limit on social activities for my birthday. My sister would have become suspicious if I didn’t go over to hers for my birthday because that's what I always do but this year is different. I won’t just be me; it will be Jack as well. I decided that trying to tell Rhiannon about everything to do with Torchwood would be too much for her to deal with so for one evening we are just going to be Jack and Ianto. No captain. No tea-boy. I was also hoping that by doing something birthday related it might stop Jack from throwing me some stupid party at the Hub or trying to hide some secret surprise thing from me. Which let’s face it, I don’t really think he would be able to hide anything from me anyway. But it would be cute seeing him try. 

Jack POV

I know Ianto doesn’t really like his birthday and I understand why but this is the first one we can celebrate together as... like... well... a couple and I just want to see him enjoy his birthday. I want to get to enjoy the birthdays we have left together. I’m not trying to be negative but it’s not like anyone at Torchwood lives to draw their pension. I know he doesn’t want a big celebration, but I thought maybe if I do something more intimate and just made it a day of small surprises. Just little alterations to what we already do then maybe he would actually enjoy it and it wouldn't interfere too much with his day to day activities that he insisted on doing as normal because to him, his birthday is just another day of the year. 

Ianto POV 

As I wake up, I see a single red rose on the pillowcase next to mine where Jack’s head should be. It’s strange he normally always tells me when he is leaving and usually, I go with him if it’s Torchwood related. Why would he leave and not tell me? Something strange is going on. A note lays next to the rose. 

_Sorry had to go and sort something out and decided that you should sleep in it seems as though it's your birthday. And no, I haven’t done something stupid for your birthday because you didn’t want that. Have fun don’t rush in. I’m sure the boss won’t mind if you are late. I would have made you coffee, but I know how much you hate mine so didn’t want it to spoil your birthday morning. Your Captain Jack Xx._

I got up and went into work like any other morning. No banner, no balloons, no nothing. Maybe for once Jack had actually listened to something I said. Before I went down to the archives, I made coffee for everyone. But as I walked into Jack's office, he was only just arriving himself and taking his coat off where he could have been? The rest of the team were here and if it was a mission then he would have taken at least one of them. I shook it off assuming he might have gone to see Alice and didn’t want to talk about it. So, I went down to the archives like I always do, and time just flies by because next thing I know it’s twelve o’clock.  
‘Do you want to go out for lunch, my treat?’ Jack says leaning against the archive door. I didn’t even notice he was there, as usual.  
‘All of us?’ I say secretly hoping the answer is no but knowing that it will be a yes.  
‘No just us.’ Jack says smiling. Well now I’m suspicious. I decide it’s not worth trying to argue about how I didn’t want anything for my birthday because he won’t take no for an answer.  
‘Where are we going?’ I say embracing his warm body.  
‘You will see.’ He says as he takes me by the hand. We collect our coats and head out the door. I thought we would be walking like we always do but then Jack drags me to the SUV. Now I’m really confused. We never take the car to go out for lunch. Normally we just find somewhere in the bay and sit down for half an hour before the rift decides to interrupt us.  
I decide that I need to say something now if the car is involved. Some strange things have happened in that car. ‘Jack, seriously, where are we going? I said I didn’t want anything special doing for my birthday. Remember?’ Now I’m even more confused.  
‘You will soon find out a promise. And before you ask. Yes, we are only going for lunch so you will be able to finish work on time for once so we will make it to your sisters for six and you will even have time to go home and get changed and I haven’t done anything that special. I know how you don’t like your birthday.’ He says in quite an affirmative tone.  
‘Thank you.’ I say quietly. I just sit there and stare out the windows still trying to figure out where we are going. We turn a corner and I begin to see the corner of an abandoned warehouse. ‘Jack why have you brought me here? It’s just a warehouse. Why couldn’t we just go to the bay?’  
‘Because this is where I first realised that I loved you.’ He said and then it dawned on me. This wasn’t any warehouse.  
‘Myfanwy.’ We say in unison. We both begin to laugh. Sometimes I actually think he can read my mind.  
‘I know that you didn’t want much of a fuss making or anything special, so I thought that if we do it out here than the others won't be able to find us as easily. But we also have a mobile phone signal so if something goes wrong, they can ring us for back up.’  
As we enter the warehouse I stare in awe. ‘Jack... it’s... beautiful.’ I manage to whisper. There are delicate fairy lights hung around and a small table in the centre of the warehouse. The table is covered in a red chequered tablecloth with the table already set and a vase of red roses, the same as this morning, in the middle. ‘You really do like the colour red don’t you.’  
‘It suits you and today is all about you.’ He says, grinning from ear to ear.  
Over the meal we talk about normal stuff like a normal couple would. It’s nice to feel normal for once even if it’s only for an hour. I think we should do stuff like this more often. Once we have finished eating, Jack begins to speak. ‘Ianto... can... I give you your birthday present now. I was going to wait until later but I just... I can’t wait.’  
‘Sure.’ I say as he passes me a small blue velvet box. ‘I thought I told you I didn’t need something expensive. Jewellery is classed as too expensive. There are much better things to spend money on.’  
‘Ianto, you are worth me spending money on and besides I wanted to get you something to show you just how much you mean to me.’ Jack says looking nervous. I open it. There is a gold band inside with a small engraving. I have to strain my eyes to read it - _Forever and Always Xx._ ‘It’s a promise ring. I know it sounds sort of childish, but I know that we decided that we aren’t the marrying type and I wanted to give you something that showed my commitment to you... to us.’ I just sit there in shock. I knew we wouldn’t get married, but it did feel like Jack was giving me an engagement ring and then I think about the ring box in my own blazer pocket. It’s been there for ages. I always carry it. I know I will never give it to him. I’m not brave enough. He’s the brave one. I stare back at the ring.  
‘It’s beautiful Jack.’ I slide the ring into my finger. We stand up from the table and walk hand in hand back to the car. 

We arrive back at the hub and we both go on as though nothing has happened. Yes, there are a few more glances and subtle kisses in the archives than usual but nothing that any of them would notice. I’m glad nobody notices my ring. Not that they would. I’m not important enough to notice. It is just the sort of birthday that I wanted. Jack knows me so well. When it reaches four o’clock, we tell everyone else that we are leaving. They all look at us in shock. They literally drop everything and walk over to us.  
‘Since when did you leave on time Jack Harkness. But I am more shocked by your actions Ianto Jones. You never leave let alone on time. And why are you leaving together? Is there a special occasion?’ Gwen says accusingly. Gwen opens her mouth to speak again but Jack cuts her off.  
‘Nope we just decided that you should start pulling your weight more, so we are leaving. See you tomorrow.’ Jack replies as he grabs my hand and we rush out the door.  
Walking back to my apartment and getting ready feels like a blur. I keep thinking about what my sister will think about the ring. Will she think it is stupid or will she not notice the ring, or will she comment about it? She is the only family that knows about Jack and to be honest she has been great about it all. The thoughts swirl around my head and make me feel dizzy. Those two hours felt like two minutes. The next time I really have my bearings we are at my sister’s door. I’m still in a suit but it’s a more relaxed one and one of Jack's favourites. He is in his usual outfit but with some red suspenders that I bought him. As we walk into the house both of the kids run up to me and give me birthday kisses and cuddles. As we enter the kitchen and sit down at the table my sister hands me and Jack a cup of coffee each. Then she stops and stares as she notices the ring on my hand. Well that didn’t last long did it, I think.  
‘Ianto what is that on your hand?’ She questions, almost still trying to figure out what it is.  
‘It’s a ring. That haven’t you seen one before? You have one on your finger.’ I say. As I point to her wedding ring. I already want the conversation to be over.  
‘Why have you got a ring?’ She says, staring at me and Jack. I suddenly realise what she is thinking. Why did I point to her engagement ring so have many others on her hand? Stupid me as usual.  
‘No, we aren’t getting married if that is what you were thinking. It’s on the wrong hand.’ I say waving my hand in front of her face.  
‘He just decided to get me one. It’s a promise ring. We both decided together that we aren't really the marrying type.’ I say unable to look my sister in the eye.  
‘I got him to show him how important he is to me.’ Jack says as he grabs my hand.  
‘Are you really sure you won’t get married?’ My sister asks. Me and Jack exchange glances. I really hope she doesn’t say something, but I already know she will. She has always been persistent. ‘I would love to see you get married. You seem really happy together. Seriously Ianto don’t you remember when we were little and even when we were older, and you used to talk about what the wedding would be like. You would mainly talk about your suit and the chocolate cake that you would have but you have always liked weddings so why change your mind now?’  
‘Yan you never told me this.’ Jack says almost harshly but I know he doesn’t mean it because he has added the pet name.  
‘I knew you wouldn’t want to get married and I want what you want.’ I say desperately hoping that the ground will swallow me up.  
‘Well I think that you should because I don’t think I have ever seen you this happy and I have known you for your whole life.’ My sister says smiling.  
‘Ianto.’  
‘Jack.’  
‘We could?’ We say together.  
‘I mean I do have a ring for you.’ I say detaching my hand from Jack and looking into my coffee cup. Before I even truly realise what, I said.  
‘You have a what?’ Jack and Rhiannon both say in unison.  
‘Well... you see... I... I... I knew you weren’t the marrying sort, so I knew I was never going to give it to you. Besides, I don't think I don’t have the courage to give you it anyway. But... guess what... It's my birthday so I am going to ask you because you can’t say no to the birthday boy. Can you now? Captain Jack Harkness, will you marry me?’ I say pulling the little box out of my inside suit pocket.  
‘Yes, Of course I will.’ He says kissing me. ‘How long have you been carrying that round with you?’ Jack says as he takes the ring out of the box. My sister just sits there in absolute silence. I don’t think that anybody expected this conversation to end this way.  
‘I bought just after you got back from travelling.’ I say, raising my eyebrow. I don't want to mention The Doctor at this point because I know just have many questions my sister will have. ‘I wanted to ask you from the moment you got back. I thought about it every day, but I guess I was never brave enough.’  
Rhiannon now begins to cry but I smile at her because I think they are happy tears. It’s been a long time since my sister has smiled like that. Jack has that effect on people.  
‘Rhiannon are you ok?’ I say, wanting to confirm my suspicions.  
‘Yes, I just can’t believe it actually took you this long to ask him. When Susan said he was gorgeous. I didn’t think she really meant it. You can be a daft sod sometimes Ianto can’t you.’ I just smile. I don’t know what else to do. Then Jack takes my hand and pulls the ring off my finger and places on my left hand. I don’t think I could be happier if I tried. Maybe my birthday isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
